Reviens-moi
by LadyElle PJO
Summary: Que se passe-t-il après le Mt St Helens ? Comment Annabeth va t-elle vivre la disparition de Percy ? Comment ses sentiments à son égard vont-ils évoluer ? Suite du tome 4 OS Percabeth


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;" span style="text-decoration: underline;"Reviens-moi /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Ce jour-là tout était calme à la colonie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mais pourtant Chiron était anxieux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Du bout du sabot, il gtattait la terre devant le poing de Zeus, l'air sombre et préoccupé./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Soudain, la terre trembla, le sol se fissura, et le poing de Zeus s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une mince ouverture d'où jaillit une frêle silhouette. Cette dernière tomba à genoux, la tête baissée./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Annabeth ! s'exclama Chiron en reconnaissant la masse de cheveux blonds emmêlés./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Une vingtaine de pensionnaires s'etaient rassemblés autour de la nouvelle venue./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Eh ben Princesse ?! railla Clarisse, Tu fanfaronnes pas ? Où sont donc tes bonnes manières ?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Annabeth ne répondit pas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Puis quelques personnes commencèrent à murmurer :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Et Percy ? Et Grover ? Et Tyson ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Annabeth releva la tête et le vieux centaure fit un pas en arrière, même Clarisse se tut abruptement à la vue du visage de la fille d'Athéna./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Il respirait la souffrance./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Écorché de toutes parts./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Maculé de sang./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Les larmes avaient creusé de des sillons profonds dans la poussière présente sur son visage./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Ses cheveux pendaient tristement, ternes et sales./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Ses lèvres gercées tremblaient alors qu'elle essayait de parler./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Annabeth… murmura Chiron, Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- T...T…Tyson...Grover...partis…chercher...Pan…articula t-elle entre ses larmes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-Et Percy ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Annabeth redoubla de sanglots et son regard parla pour elle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Tout le monde s'était tu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"La fille d'Athéna, si brave, si forte, n'éta plus rien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Brisée,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Anéantie,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle restait là,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Recroquevillée sur le sol./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Si vulnérable,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Si fragile face à la cruauté de ce monde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Une semaine./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Cela faisait une semaine, une longue et interminable semaine que Percy avait disparu, pourtant Annabeth continuait d'affirmer qu'il était vivant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"-Je le sens, au fond de moi, j'en ai la certitude, disait-elle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Pourtant la logique, impitoyable, finissait toujours par la rattraper, elle lui hurlait :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- IL EST MORT ! ET TU LE SAIS ! TOI-MÊME TU AS PASSÉ DES HEURES À LE CHERCHER !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle refusait de l'admettre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Percy n'etat pas mort./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Percy…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Rien que de prononcer son nom ca lui faisait mal./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Annabeth attrapa un pull à Percy et l'enfila./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Le bungalow n°3./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Depuis une semaine elle y logeait et ça ne semblait déranger personne./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Bien sûr" pensa t-elle, "Ils te laissent faire ton deuil et ensuite ce sera comme si il n'avait jamais existé"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Allongée dans le lit qui appartenait à son meilleur ami elle contempla la pièce autour d'elle, les voûtes incrustées de coquillages, les meubles beiges en bois, l'odeur d'embruns qui lui rappelait douloureusement Percy, soudain, son regard fut attiré par un énorme livre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle se leva, intriguée./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle examina la couverture de cuir usé, puis, pousée par la curiosité elle l'ouvrit et son cœur arrêta de battre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"A l'intérieur, scotchées sur les pages, des dizaines, des centaines de photos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Les larmes qui semblaient avoir arrêté de couler, reprirent le dessus quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait leur histoire, leur amitié en photo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu à la dernière./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Par exemple, sur la première image on les voyait, a douze ans, elle, la bouche ouverte, immortalisée en pleine phrase, lui, sa corne de Minotaure entre les mains, l'ai totalement perdu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Son cœur se serra un peu plus lorsqu'elle vit une note manuscrite, sûrement ajoutée par Percy :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"" Annabeth me casse :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Tu baves dans ton sommeil "/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Avec la date à côté./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Des centaines de photos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Des centaines de souvenirs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"La fois où les Alatir lui avaient mit de la mousse à raser dans les cheveux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Jolie coiffure Puits de Sagesse !" avait commenté Percy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Une des nombreuses fois où elle l'avait embêté en lui disant qu'il était bête./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Moi aussi je t'aime !" avait noté Percy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Moi aussi je t'aime"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sans nul doute ce commentaire était sarcastique, mais quelque part au fond d'elle Annabeth aurait souhaité que ce soit vrai./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle ne voulait pas savoir où il s'etait procuré ces images./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle voulait juste les regarder, encore et encore et espérer que ces souvenirs heureux n'étaient pas juste un rêve./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Deux semaines./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Plus personne n'espérait, pas même Annabeth./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Ce soir là, on brûlerait le linceul de son meilleur ami./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Un disparu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Un héros./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Un héros en l'honneur duquel elle devrait prononcer un discours./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Malcolm le lui avait écrit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle était sûre qu'au moment de le prononcer ce serait des sanglots qui retentiraient./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Pourtant, elle devrait essayer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Pour lui./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Annabeth était une coquille vide./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sans étincelle au fond des yeux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle avait cette chose dans la poitrine, ce vide, ce rien…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Vidée de toute énergie elle se traîna à la plage où elle pleura./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle pleurait car elle voulait alléger le poids sur ses épaules./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle n'avait plus la force de rien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Quand quelqu'un lui lançait une blaguer pour essayer de la faire rire, lui remonter le moral, elle regardait la personne avec un regard empreint d'une telle souffrance que cette dernière abandonnait./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Certains disent qu'au bout d'un moment pleurer ne sert plus à rien, pourtant, ca lui faisait du bien, ça l'occupait./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Mais les larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de couler./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elles dévalaient son visage pour former deux taches sombres dans son pull./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle en avait marre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Marre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Marre de chaque soir s'endormir, rêver que tout n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar et se réveiller pour faire face à la réalité plus cruelle que jamais./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Marre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Marre de voir Percy partout./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Marre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Il lui semblait même l'entendre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Annabeth…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle se boucha les oreilles en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Des pas crissèrent sur le sable./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Ils viennent me chercher." pensa t-elle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Une main se posa sur son épaule./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Laissez-moi tranquille ! hurla t-elle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle se dégagea et se leva, se retournant vers la personne qui avait osé…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Sa main se porta à sa bouche./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Il était là./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Un sourire désolé sur le visage./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Il était là./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Il était là./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle passa sa main sur le visage de Percy pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle se jeta dans ses bras./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Annabeth je…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Ta gueule !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Percy se raidit, puis, peu à peu, il comprit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Pendant ces deux semaines, elle ne l'avait que trop vu en rêve, trop de fois il lui avait semblé entendre sa voix./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle avait besoin de s'assure qu'il était là physiquement, réellement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Au bout d'un long moment, elle s'arracha à son étreinte et dit :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Oh mes dieux… Percy…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Puis réalisant, elle dit -sûrement un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu- :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Où étais-tu ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Ch….C…..lps…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Pardon ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Chez Calypso. articula t-il, de manière à ce que cette fois ci elle comprenne./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Annabeth accusa le coup./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"La boule de tristesse et d'amertume contenue en elle depuis deux semaines se mua subitement en colère./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle recula de plusieurs pas, les bras croisés sur la poitrine./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Pourquoi ? grogna t-elle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Pourquoi quoi ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? dit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Enfin Annabeth, je ne comprends pas…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Bien sûr que si ! hurla Annabeth, Tu pouvais devenir immortel, ne plus avoir à te soucier de la Grande Prophétie, passer ta vie à te la couler douce entre les bras d'une sublime déesse, alors pour la dernière fois, je te demande : POURQUOI ES-TU REVENU ?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- La colo, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser tomber…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Annabeth poussa un rire aigu qui ressemblait plus à un hennissement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Je t'en prie ! Ne me fais pas le coup du héros au grand cœur !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- D'accord, la vérité c'est que je suis revenu pour toi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Toute forme de sourire avait disparu du visage d'Annabeth, la bouche ouverte elle le regardait avec des grands yeux ronds./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Oui pour toi Annabeth Chase !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te span style="text-decoration: underline;"taire/span et de m'span style="text-decoration: underline;"écouter/span !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Je suis revenu pour toi,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Pour ton sourire,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Pour tes cheveux,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Pour tes yeux qui me font fondre,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Pour ta voix,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Pour t'entendre te moquer de moi,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"M'expliquer quelque chose alors que je le sais déjà parfaitement et que je ne te l'ai demandé que pour voir tes sourcils se froncer et tes lèvres bouger./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Je suis revenu pour tes lèvres,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Je suis revenu car je voulais voir ton sourire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Un sourire que je voudrais être le seul à contempler./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Je suis revenu pour toi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Parce que je t'aime./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Je t'aime./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Je ne veux plus être ton meilleur ami,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Je veux être span style="text-decoration: underline;"plus/span./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Crier sur tous les toits que tu es ma petite amie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Parce que je t'aime,/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Je t'aime Annabeth Chase./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Il s'arrêta, le souffle court./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle continuait de le regarder, bouche bée./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Un instant il crut avoir gaffé, puis, lentement, elle passa la main sur son visage, caressa ses cheveux noirs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle prit délicatement le visage du jeune homme entre ses doigts et murmura :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"- Je t'aime Cervelles d'Algues./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle l'embrassa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Il l'embrassa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle sentit brièvement ses lèvres contres les siennes puis tout explosa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Une multitude de sensations l'envahit, lui donnant l'impression de se trouver au milieu d'un feu d'artifice./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Elle avait l'impression de voler./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Oui, elle volait./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"La Terre, les dieux, le Labyrinthe, ses problèmes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Tout était effacé par ce baiser./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Ils s'aimaient./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"emEnsemble,/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"emPour toujours/em./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"FIN !/p 


End file.
